Trick and Treat
by HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Goku and Vegeta do on Halloween? Well now you'll find out! Rated M for... you'll find out yourselves ; And no, there's no yaoi in this
1. The main part

**WARNING: If you're a big fan of Goten and/or Trunks, this will maybe make you cry, so turn back now!**

I do not own the characters, Dragon Ball Z or any of Rin and Len Kagamine's songs! I only own the story. I hope you enjoy!

"This is gonna be so fun!" – Someone speaking

"_Who are they?" _- Someone thinking

**Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you****into the depths of the forest quietly** – Vegeta singing

_**Hurry up, hurry up**____**just come as fast as your legs can run**____**through this empty field so dark**_– Goku singing

_**Oh, it's a lovely deal, ahhh**_ – Goku and Vegeta singing

After Goku defeated Frieza, he had a dream about him and Vegeta hunting down people and eating them. He didn't say anything about that to anyone, but on that year's Halloween, he felt the need to tell Vegeta about that dream. Vegeta was shocked: "Wait… you… had that dream too…?" Now Goku was the one who was surprised "So… you dreamed it too…?" The next year, the two Saiyans did the same thing they did in the dream – they hunted down two people and ate them. They did the same thing the next year, and the year after that… When Goku was dead, Vegeta still did that, but it wasn't nearly as fun. Now, when they've defeated Omega Shenron, they only had two more weeks left until that day – Halloween, the 31st of October.

Goku was really excited, and so was Vegeta. When they said to everyone that they're going to the training room to train, they actually were sitting on the floor, talking about what they will do this year. A few days ago, they found a giant abandoned house. There were lots of dolls there, along with a few costumes for Halloween, a lot of knifes, axes, swords, etc. And on the table in the bedroom there were music sheets for the song "Trick and Treat". The two Saiyans were planning to sing that song this year.

"I can't wait!" Goku squealed excited, almost flying. Vegeta laughed "Me neither, but don't shout so loud, the others will hear". Goku covered his mouth with his hands, but he couldn't stay calm for long. He stood up and started jumping around. Vegeta chuckled _"That idiot…"_ he thought. "Gomenasai, Geta!" Goku apologized. He always started calling Vegeta 'Geta' when it was close to Halloween. "I just can't wait!" he suddenly stopped jumping and looked at Vegeta "Hey, are we really gonna sing that song this year?" he asked his best friend. Vegeta nodded "Well yeah! What, you don't want to anymore?" he teased Goku. Goku pouted "Of course I still want to!" he said. Vegeta chuckled again "Since it's your time to pick, where are we gonna hunt?" he asked. Goku thought about it for a moment, and then a big smile appeared on his face "How about near the big house where we found the song?" "Sure" the two Saiyans started laughing. "OK, we'd better keep it down…" Vegeta chuckled out. Goku, still giggling, nodded "Gomenasai… I just can't wait!" Goku suddenly stopped giggling and looked at the other Saiyan "Ne, Geta, what would you do if someone found out…?" he asked. Vegeta answered almost immediately "Kill them" "What if it's Bulma or Trunks?" "I'd still kill them"

The day of Halloween. It was 3 p.m. as Goku snuck out of his house and started going towards the forest, doing his best not to be seen by anyone. Since his house was far from the forest, he got there at 10 p.m. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't have that problem, since he didn't need to sleep anymore, and he had a lot of experience of running away and sneaking off. He was waiting for the younger Saiyan near the house. Finally, he came. "Sorry that I'm late, Geta" Goku said and started giggling again. "C'mon, Kaka! We gotta hurry!" Vegeta said and chuckled as they both ran into the house to get ready.

Trunks and Goten were a bit scared when they entered the dark forest. "Are you sure you saw him leave?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten nodded "Yup, I'm sure. And I'm certain that your dad wasn't at home, was he?" Trunks shook his head "Nope. He hasn't been home for the past week…" Goten wanted to say something, but suddenly they heard a little boy singing.

**Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you into the depths of the forest quietly**

The two kids stopped in their tracts and looked around. They didn't feel anyone near them, and the voice wasn't familiar to them "Who is that…?" Goten muttered.

**Come on in, come on in, I know you want****to go deeper into the forest for a treat**

The two half-Saiyans suddenly started running, overcome by the urge to start running through the dark forest. Then they heard a little girl's voice singing.

_**Hurry up, hurry up, just come as fast as your legs can run through this empty field so dark**_

"Hey, do you see that?" Trunks said to Goten and pointed at the giant house not too far from them. Goten nodded and they both ran towards the house. They walked up the stairs.

_**Just come on, just come on, I promise you this game will be so much fun, so get on your mark!**_

The door suddenly opened. Goten was about to go inside, but Trunks stopped him "Wait! We shouldn't go in there!" Goten glared at him "Well don't go if you're scared" he entered the house. Trunks sighted and caught up with Goten. They were surprised at how well the house was decorated in a Halloween style. The door suddenly slammed closed behind them. The two half-Saiyans got scared for a moment, but then they heard the two kids' voices singing again.

**This cinnamon stick's filled with magic, spells get cast so frequently **

_**Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrups in the whole wide world**_

Suddenly they saw two shadows in front of them. They were struck with fear and couldn't go Super Saiyan for some reason. Then the light turned on and the two kids saw who the shadows were – Goku and Vegeta "Boo!" They both shouted and the kids jumped out of fear. Goku and Vegeta laughed and the light turned off again, so the two Saiyans disappeared again. Trunks got out of his scare and shouted to the darkness "Dad! Goku! We know you're there!" the only answer he got was the laugh of Goku and Vegeta. Goten stepped back "I thing there's something wrong with them…" he said scared. Trunks looked at him and saw that his friend was almost crying "What's wrong…?" Trunks asked. Goten tried to answer, but the voice of the little girl cut him off

_**Dreams will relieve you of all the stress no need to keep crying like a mess**_

Suddenly Goten felt sleepy, and Trunks noticed that "Goten! Don't give in!" he shouted.

**All of these treats are heaven-made by hand, _have one and drift into sleep_**

Goten fell down on the ground sleeping. Trunks saw that the light turned on again and he saw that Vegeta was in front of him, only a few meters away. He was wearing a black shirt with red stripes, a black cape, black pants and black shoes. He was looking at Trunks with an evil smirk on his face. Trunks turned to Goten and saw Goku, who was leaning against the door with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a black shirt with red stripes, a black cape, black shorts, black socks with red stripes and black boots. Then Trunks saw that Goku started singing.

_**Once you're asleep then you won't be surrounded by these images of me**_

"_So Goku was the one singing in that little girl's voice?" _Trunks thought and noticed that Vegeta opened a door to a closet. Trunks turned to him and then felt that Goku put a blindfold over his eyes "HEY!" Trunks shouted and tried to pull the blindfold off.

_**When you take your blindfold off you'll be able to see reality**_

The boy heard how someone was being dragged somewhere, and he had a feeling that Goten was the one being dragged "Goten! Wake up!' Trunks shouted, wanting to wake him up, but it didn't work. He heard how a door slammed _"Did he get locked in the closet…?" _Trunks thought. Then he felt that his hands got tied up and he was thrown to a wall. He felt how the blindfold started falling off of his eyes, and he heard the little boy's voice.

**You'll get to see your hands tied up** **they are bound****with strings and are dragging up my heals**

The blindfold fell down on the ground and saw how Goku and Vegeta were standing in front of the closet's door and the boy saw how Vegeta started singing;

**At this point you've given up, _Oh, it's a lovely deal, ahhh_**

Trunks stood up, though his hands were still tied up and his back was hurting a lot. He saw how two swords appeared in Vegeta's hands and an axe appeared in Goku's hand "What are you doing?" Trunks shouted at them. He saw that Goku laughed happily, like he heard a funny joke "We're getting ready to kill you!" he said with a happy smile on his face. Trunks eyes got filled with fear "WHAT?" he shouted "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he saw how his father laughed "Don't ask us!" he said "We aren't the ones who make the rules". Trunks didn't understand "You're not gonna kill me!" he said. Goku giggled "Well, we aren't gonna kill you NOW, silly! We'll tear you apart - limb by limb, piece by piece and then eat you!" he said happily. Now Trunks was in 'full panic mode' "You can't do that!" he shouted, his voice shaking with fear "Everyone else will notice that me and Goten have gone missing, and that you will be found out!" Goku and Vegeta laughed "HAHAHA! Good one Trunks!" Goku laughed out and whipped the tear that fell out of his eye "How long do you think we've been doing this?" Vegeta asked with an evil smirk. Trunks fear got bigger "W… what…?" he whispered. Trunks looked at the two Saiyans even more scared than before "Goku… Daddy… P-please… don't do this…" he said as tears started falling down his cheeks "Aw…" Goku said with a sad look "Don't cry Trunks" he said "If you cry, then you won't taste as good" he smiled. Vegeta looked at Goku "Kaka, you're son just woke up" he said and suddenly they heard Goten behind the door "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" and started hitting the door. Goku giggled "He'll get out soon" Vegeta nodded and looked at Trunks "Don't worry son, you won't die right NOW, we'll just knock you out" he said and started walking towards his son. Trunks tried to back away, but his legs didn't move. Vegeta raised one of his swords and stabbed Trunks right in the chest. At that moment, Goku opened the door and Goten fell out. He raised his head and saw how Vegeta pulled the sword out of Trunks's chest. Goten felt how fear grabbed him "G-got-t-ten…" Trunks managed to say before passing out "R-run-n-n…" he fell on the ground unconscious. Goten stood up and was about to run away, but he saw how his father appeared in front of him "Time for bed, son" Goku smiled and hit Goten's head with the wooden part of the axe. Goten fell on the ground unconscious. Vegeta chuckled "Finally the fun part begins" he said to his friend. Goku nodded "Yup. This is gonna be so much fun!" he said while putting on the blindfold over Goten's eyes, and Vegeta dragged Trunks to a dark room and threw him inside. He closed the door and locked it "Now he won't get out" he smirked and started walking towards another room with Goku. Goten was being dragged there by Goku.

The room's walls were black and there was blood spilled in some places. There were lots of jack-o-lanterns in the room, along with bags filled with sweets and there were a few knifes lying around. Goku purposefully left a hole in Goten's blindfold. Vegeta sat down on the ground, his back leaning against the wall. Goku sat down next to him "Goten will wake up soon…" the younger Saiyan said to his friend. Vegeta nodded and took the knife that was closest to him and Goten started to wake up.

**Sometimes we see the shine of our doubt's, they're laying at the tip of a double-edged knife**

**I told you… love's just fake and there is no feeling of it in this life**

Vegeta threw the knife to the wall that was in front of him, and he seemed angry. Goku noticed that and he didn't want to see Vegeta mad, especially on Halloween. He placed his head on Vegeta's shoulder and looked at the older Saiyan with a happy look. Vegeta looked at him and smiled. Goku looked at Goten for a second and then he looked at the knife that was stuck in the wall.

_**Holes in your blindfold, I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have glanced over to see**_

Goten was awake and was looking at his dad and Vegeta. He slowly took of his blindfold, unable to say anything.

_**Shadows dance as night grew, the darkness surrounded us and it soon began to frighten me**_

Goten blinked and the two Saiyans were gone. Goten got confused, and in his confusion, he blinked again. Then, Vegeta appeared in front of him, his eyes closed, with a smile on his face.

**Oh my, oh my, such a bad kid, how dare you wake up so early?**

Goten blinked again and now Goku was standing in front of him. His eyes, like Vegeta's, were closed and he was smiling.

_**If your blindfold comes off easily maybe I should blind you myself?**_

Goten blinked again and not the two Saiyans were in front of him, their eyes were still closed and they were still smiling.

_**Hey look, now you're laughing out at us, now isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?**_

Goten blinked and the two Saiyans were nowhere in sight, but Goten heard the little boy's voice sing;

**But even so you wear nothing but lies _so let's begin our play night!_**

Suddenly Goten got scared more than ever. His dad appeared in front of him, but his hair was dropping a shadow on his eyes, so the boy couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not. He saw how his father said:

_**Hey… Just give it to me…**_

And he laughed, but that laugh wasn't happy. It wasn't sad either. The laugh was the laugh of a maniac… a mad man… a psycho… Goten felt how his tears of fear started falling down his cheeks and he started shaking. He looked to the left and Vegeta standing there. He was standing with his eyes closed, his arms crossed and he looked angry.

**Why are you shaking so rapidly in front of me like a scared little mouse?**

Suddenly he opened his eyes and a psycho smile appeared on his face. His eyes were now blood red. Goten saw, how two swords appeared in his hands.

**Milk is what you want from me because it made you well** **at your old house**

Goten looked to the right and saw his father standing there, his hands covering his eyes, like he was crying.

_**This is my domain I keep it clean, there's no difference from any other place**_

Suddenly__Goku uncovered his eyes and his eyes were now dark blue, and he was holding an axe. He had the same psycho expression as Vegeta.

_**I'll bow down and make you feel at home, so now you shouldn't even loose your face**_

Goten suddenly understood that he had to run away from them. So he ran through the door and found himself in a dark corridor. It looked like there wasn't an end to the corridor, but he kept running as fast as he could. He knew he had to get away from Goku and Vegeta, but he could still hear them singing.

_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here, hand it over to me**_

_**Don't ask why or when or where you don't even know the half of it**_

_**Eat these sweets they'll tempt you to believe all our fake hospitality **_

Goten saw how the lights turned on and he saw the two Saiyans right in front of him, holding their weapons. Goten tried to back away, but he tripped on something on the ground and hit his head. The last thing he heard was the last line of the song;

_**Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here… Hand it to me!**_

Goten woke up in a dark room. He was strapped to what seemed to be a cross. He looked around and saw that Trunks was also tied to a cross. They were both scared. The door opened and Goku and Vegeta walked in. They were holding their weapons. They were both smiling. "D-daddy…" Goten whispered out "Why are you doing this…?" Goku smiled at him "Because the rules say so. Every year on Halloween night we have to hunt down the first people that come into the woods, tear them apart and eat them" Goten got even more scared "Please dad… don't do that…" tears started falling down his cheeks again. Goku smiled at him again "Don't worry, son. When we're finished with you both, you'll be dead and you won't have to worry about the pain!" he smiled and looked at the older Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and nodded. He looked at Trunks "Well… time to have some fun!"

"Best… Halloween… e… ver…!" Goku said as he wrote that in the book. They were the second ones to write in the book. The first ones were two twins, a boy and a girl, named Len and Rin. They were the ones that started this 'tradition'. The book was in dark room. In that room, the two Saiyans found their clothes and weapons. There were also two bookcases. On the bookcase that was near the left wall were a lot of dolls. The first one, on the top shelf in the farthest left was a doll of a girl with long green hair and a white dress. The newest dolls were the dolls of Goten on Trunks. On the bookcase that was near the right were only four dolls: the first dolls were two twins – a boy and a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. The other two were the dolls of Goku and Vegeta. Goku made those dolls not too long ago.

Goku and Vegeta's hands were covered in blood, and there was some blood on their mouths. "I gotta say I had no idea that half-Saiyans tasted so good" Goku said happily. Vegeta nodded "How do you think Bulma and Chichi will react when they see that Trunks and Goten are gone?" "They'll probably start screaming, then crying, and then they'll start begging us to go find them" Goku answered. Vegeta chuckled "Yeah… Well… we'd better get going, before the sun comes up" he said. Goku nodded "Hai!" the two Saiyans went through the door. A few minutes later they went out of the house and started walking home. They didn't want to part ways just yet. They were talking about pointless stuff, but they were both happy. They saw that the sun rose up, but they still didn't hurry home. They stopped to look at the sunrise "Kawaii…" Goku said. Vegeta chuckled and they both started walking again. "I'm already waiting for the next Halloween…" Goku said.


	2. How Goten died

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A MASSIVE GOTEN FAN, BECAUSE THIS WILL MAYBE MAKE YOU CRY (Or maybe, JUST MAYBE puke)!**

Goten woke up in a dark room. He was strapped to what seemed to be a cross. He looked around and saw that Trunks was also tied to a cross. They were both scared. The door opened and Goku and Vegeta walked in. They were holding their weapons. They were both smiling. "D-daddy…" Goten whispered out "Why are you doing this…?" Goku smiled at him "Because the rules say so. Every year on Halloween night we have to hunt down the first people that come into the woods, tear them apart and eat them" Goten got even more scared "Please dad… don't do that…" tears started falling down his cheeks again. Goku smiled at him again "Don't worry, son. When we're finished with you both, you'll be dead and you won't have to worry about the pain!" he smiled and looked at the older Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and nodded. He looked at Trunks "Well… time to have some fun!" Goku looked at Vegeta with a slight smile on his face "Would you mind if I go first?" he asked. Vegeta glared at him, but then smirked "OK, go ahead" he said and sat down on the ground near a wall, his back leaning against the wall. "Arigato, Geta!" Goku said to his best friend and looked at his son.

Only now the boy noticed the big box near the door "W-what's in t-that b-box…?" Goten asked. Goku pointed at the box "Oh, that? Just a few things to help me slice you up!" he said with a smile. Goten pleaded for his life again "P-please daddy… I-if you still think of me as your son, y-you won't k-kill me…" he said through tears. Goku looked at him sadly "Don't worry son, this won't take long" then laughed "Well, if you won't behave, then I'll make it hurt even more!" he walked towards the box and placed the axe next to it. He opened the box took a big knife out. "Goku! Don't do it!" he heard Trunks shout. Goku looked at Vegeta, pouting a bit. Vegeta saw that "Fine…" he muttered and got the blindfold, but he put that blindfold over Trunk's mouth instead of his eyes. Goku smiled "Arigato" Vegeta sighted "Whatever… Just start already, you know we don't have all night" he said. Goku nodded "Hai… I know…" he said and walked towards Goten.

Goku placed the knife over Goten's right hand's wrist "D-daddy… please…" Goten pleaded, but Goku stabbed the knife deeply in Goten's writs "AH!" the boy shouted in pain. Goku pushed the knife deeper. The knife hit the bone and Goku started twisting the knife, so the knife started cutting the bone. Goten was screaming and crying all the time. He had fought villains before and he did feel a lot of pain, but this pain was much stronger. Finally, Goku made the bone break with the knife. Now the hand was hanging on a thin piece of skin. Goku took that hand and pulled it. The pull ripped a long streak of skin from where Goten's hand used to be to his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Goten screamed. He saw how his dad threw the hand on the ground. Goten looked at the place where his hand used to be with terror in his eyes. Then he looked at Trunks. He was terrified, tiers falling down his cheeks.

Goten saw how his dad walked towards the box and got his axe. He looked at his son and smiled "Time for your left arm" he said and walked towards Goten's left. He placed the axe right above Goten's shoulder and then hit it. The bone cracked immediately, making Goten scream and making his blood spill everywhere. The arm fell off by itself. Goten looked at the fallen off arm with his terror and tiers filled eyes. He looked at his father again, who was whipping the blood of his face _"How can… How can dad do this?" _Goten thought and saw how Goku walked to his right and repeated the process on Goten's right arm. Goten screamed again as his arm fell on the ground. He looked at his father again, and his tears filled up with tears again "What's wrong son?" Goku asked in a concerned voice "I-it h-hurts…" Goten cried and looked down. Goku placed his hand on Goten's head "I can see that, son" he said with a sad smile "But we can't back down now, can we?" he said and walked to the box again and started searching for something in the box.

Goten looked at Trunks again. He was also crying, and he was looking down. Goten looked at Vegeta. His arms were crossed; he was still sitting on the ground. His eyes were closed; it looked like he was sleeping. "Where is it…? Where is it…?" Goku muttered "What are you looking for?" Vegeta asked "The knife… I can't remember where a put it!" Goku growled and Vegeta chuckled "Try your pocket" he said and Goku put his hand in his pants' pocket and found the knife there "Silly me!" Goku laughed "Looks like I put that knife in my pocket by accident!" he got up and walked towards Goten again. Goku used the knife to slice through Goten's shirt and his stomach became visible. Goku stepped to the left and was about to swing his axe towards Goten's stomach "NO DAD! NO! NOOOO!" he shouted and the axe sliced through the stomach effortlessly. Goten felt how his father started swinging his axe from the left to the right, left, right, left, right, over and over again. Goten suddenly puked. His vomit fell on the ground, almost getting in Goku. Goku didn't say anything; he just took out the knife and used it, along with his axe, to split Goten's stomach apart. Goten felt how blood started coming up from his stomach to his mouth. He spit the blood out and he felt how Goku started pulling out his hoses. When he pulled them out, some blood spilled on Goku's face "Bleh!" he said while whipping the blood away with his arm "That was disgusting" he said and lifted the hoses "Theses would make a pretty nice belt, wouldn't you say, Geta?" Vegeta laughed "Thanks, but no thanks. You should give it to Broly, maybe he'll like it" Goku giggled "Nah, I'll eat them myself" he said with a smile and looked at Goten and noticed something about him.

Goku suddenly looked angry, and Vegeta noticed that "What's the matter with you?" he asked. "He's unconscious…" he growled and slapped Goten. Goten gasped as he awoke "HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP YOU LITTLE BRAT?" he shouted at his son, voice filled with rage. "DIDN'T CHICHI TEACH YOU YOUR MANNERS?" he shouted even louder. Goten didn't answer, he just sobbed, tears still falling down his cheeks. Goku calmed down a bit and swung his axe at Goten's left leg's knee. Goten tried to scream, but instead of a scream only his blood, mixed together with his vomit came out. Goku cut Goten's leg off and suddenly jumped in the air "I GOT AN IDEA!" he said happily and ran through the door. He came back after a few seconds, dragging a big mirror. Goten closed his eyes tightly _"Please no… anything but that…" _he thought, but it was just as he feared "Look!" he heard his dad say. Goten didn't listen. Goku got angry again "LOOK!" he shouted "LOOK OR I WILL TEAR YOUR EYELIDS OFF!" he shouted. Goten slowly opened his eyes and saw his own reflection. He didn't have his arms, his left leg was missing, his stomach was split open, he was crying and there was blood and vomit all over him. He started crying even more. Vegeta chuckled "Kaka, sometimes you're even more brutal than me" Goku looked at him with a surprised look on his face "Me? Brutal?" he said and looked at the sealing "Huh… never thought about that…" he then giggled and kicked the mirror out of the room.

Goku walked towards his son again. He used the knife to make a cut from Goten's stomach to his neck. He then split that part open. Goku started taking out Goten's innards out slowly, trying to make this as painful as possible. Goten felt that his life was slowly fading away _"Who knew that my life would end like this…? I always thought that I would go down fighting to protect the Earth… I never thought that my father was the one that would kill me… Especially like this…"_ he thought. Suddenly he felt that Goku started pulling out his lungs. Goten couldn't breathe anymore. He then felt how Goku tour his heart out. Goten's life was almost done, but he saw his dad smile "Bye-bye, son!" he smiled and used his axe to cut Goten's head off. His head fell on the ground, next to his other body parts.

Goku lifted his son's heart and took a bit bite from it. After chewing and swallowing it he giggled "Wow! This is delicious!" he said and looked at his friend, Vegeta, who just stood up and took the blindfold off Trunk's mouth. Trunks was as white as chalk, his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly Trunks puked, his vomit fell on the ground. He looked at Goku, and then at his father "How… could you… do this…?" he whispered. He saw how Goku giggled and Vegeta chuckled "You murderers…" he whispered. Vegeta chuckled again and glared at his son "Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough" 


	3. How Trunks died The End

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE A MASSIVE TRUNKS FAN, BECAUSE THIS WILL MAYBE MAKE YOU CRY (Or maybe, JUST MAYBE puke)!**

Now Goku was the one sitting down. Trunks was crying even more than Goten "Daddy, please! I promise I won't tell anyone about this!" he cried out, but he knew that his dad wouldn't listen. He saw how his dad went to the box and took out an axe (smaller than Goku's, of course, because Goku's is SO FREAKING HUGE). Trunks closed his eyes, ready for the pain to come. But it didn't, instead he heard his dad say "Either you open your eyes, or I tear them out" Trunks opened his eyes, and as soon as he did that, he felt how his dad swung the axe to the boy's left leg. Trunks screamed as he felt the bone break. But the bone only half-broke. Vegeta took the leg by the ankle. He looked at his son with an evil smirk "Think fast!" he said and pulled the leg, making the bone break off and he tour the leg completely off, tearing a long streak of flesh off. Trunks screamed even more. He saw how his leg fell on the ground.

Vegeta threw the axe to the box and looked at the younger Saiyan "Hand me the knife, will ya?" Goku smiled at him "Sure" he threw the knife at him. Vegeta caught it and used the knife to stab his son's right side. Trunks screamed as his dad walked to his left, dragging the knife with him, still keeping the knife inside his son's body. The kid spit out the blood that piled up in his mouth. Vegeta walked to the box and took a syringe with needle out. Goku screamed a little once he saw the needle "Needle!" Vegeta chuckled "I won't use it on you, don't worry" Goku calmed down a bit "Few…" he sighted. Vegeta chuckled and walked towards his son. "W… what's that f-for…?" Trunks asked "It will paralyze your lower body part, while keeping your nerves awake" his dad answered. Trunks eyes widened of fear "W-what?" he shouted. Vegeta injected the liquid into his son's body. He then sat down, next to Goku, waiting for the liquid to take effect.

Trunks closed his eyes and felt how he slowly started loosing feeling in anything that was lower the cut that his father made. He saw how his life ran through his closed eyes and new tears started running down his cheeks _"This can't be dad… and this can't be Goku… There's something wrong with them… They would never do this!" _Trunks thought and heard Goku giggling. Trunks opened his eyes and saw that his father was whispering something in Goku's ear. Goku was giggling the whole time and sometimes blushed. _"This can't be them…!" _Trunks thought. He saw how his dad and Goku laughed. They looked happy _"How can they be happy? Goku just killed his own son and dad's gonna kill me soon… That really CAN'T be them…"_ the kid thought and saw how his dad stood up "Well, time to have some fun!" he said and took the axe again. Trunks saw how his dad started swinging the axe at the place where he cut his son with the knife. Trunks felt the vomit and blood that started coming up to his mouth. He spit it out and he heard a ripping-skin sound. He looked down and screamed – his whole lower body was gone. The tears started running down his face faster "You're not my daddy!" Trunks shouted. Vegeta laughed "Of course I am!" he walked to Trunk's left with his sword. He started cutting and stabbing his son's shoulder. Trunks screamed, but instead came a gurgle and his vomit, mixed with blood came out of his mouth.

The arm was hanging on the broken bone. Trunks couldn't move it, but he could still feel it. Trunks saw how his father lifted his arm by his wrist. Trunks closed his eyes, ready to meet the pain of his arm being torn off. Suddenly, he felt how his father bite off his finger "AAAAAA!" Trunks shouted. He opened his eyes and saw his father, chewing Trunk's finger. He swallowed it "You're not that bad" he said and tour the arm off. Trunk's screamed in pain. He felt how his father ripped the flesh that was on his son's chest off. Trunks felt his life slipping away _"I hope this is a dream… But it feels too real…"_ he thought and felt his father tearing his innards out. He felt how his lungs were torn out. And finally, the heart. Vegeta grabbed it and looked his son in the eyes. He smirked "Bye-bye, kid" he said and tour the heart out. Trunks died. Vegeta bite the heart "Wow, you weren't lying, Kaka" he said and swallowed the heart piece "It really is delicious" Goku giggled "Told you" he stood up and looked at his best friend "This was fun, wouldn't you say?" Vegeta chuckled "Ya think?" he answered.

After a few minutes, the two Saiyans were sitting behind the house, near a fire. They threw the bones of their son's in the fire. They were both talking… Well, mostly Goku was asking Vegeta about him "So, how was it working for Frieza?" Goku asked "Horrible" Vegeta answered. "One time I almost saw him naked" he shivered "God that image haunts me…" he took a big bite off his son's arm. Goku giggled. Vegeta glared at him "What's so funny?" he asked "You, silly" Goku answered. Vegeta chuckled "Me? Funny? Never thought of that…" he said. They both finished eating their sons and stood up. They went inside. The fire put itself out.

"Best… Halloween… e… ver…!" Goku said as he wrote that in the book. They were the second ones to write in the book. The first ones were two twins, a boy and a girl, named Len and Rin. They were the ones that started this 'tradition'. The book was in dark room. In that room, the two Saiyans found their clothes and weapons. There were also two bookcases. On the bookcase that was near the left wall were a lot of dolls. The first one, on the top shelf in the farthest left was a doll of a girl with long green hair and a white dress. The newest dolls were the dolls of Goten on Trunks. On the bookcase that was near the right were only four dolls: the first dolls were two twins – a boy and a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. The other two were the dolls of Goku and Vegeta. Goku made those dolls not too long ago.

Goku and Vegeta's hands were covered in blood, and there was some blood on their mouths. "I gotta say I had no idea that half-Saiyans tasted so good" Goku said happily. Vegeta nodded "How do you think Bulma and Chichi will react when they see that Trunks and Goten are gone?" "They'll probably start screaming, then crying, and then they'll start begging us to go find them" Goku answered. Vegeta chuckled "Yeah… Well… we'd better get going, before the sun comes up" he said. Goku nodded "Hai!" the two Saiyans went through the door. A few minutes later they went out of the house and started walking home. They didn't want to part ways just yet. They were talking about pointless stuff, but they were both happy. They saw that the sun rose up, but they still didn't hurry home. They stopped to look at the sunrise "Kawaii…" Goku said. Vegeta chuckled and they both started walking again. "I'm already waiting for the next Halloween…" Goku said.


End file.
